I Will Survive
by Rachel Lyse Brook
Summary: Post Reichenbach. Sherlock returns to John...but the ex-army doctor does not take it as well as anyone thought. He's down right furious. So Harry takes him out for a couple of drinks to try to calm him down at a Karaoke bar... No slash.


**ok. this is a bit of a random one that just popped into my head yesterday.**

**I was listening to the Glee version of I will survive/Survior and wondered what would happen if, Post Reichenbach, John took Sherlock's coming back REALLY REALLY badly. **

**And thus, i bring you I Will Survive. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, BBC does. I also do not own "I Will Survive/Survior." That belongs to Glee and to the respective artists. I am making no money off of this.**

**And a big thank you to shyeraun who laughed with me as i wrote this! Shout out to you girl! This one shot is for you!**

* * *

><p>How John let Harry convince him to come to the karaoke bar, John will never know.<p>

Though when he really thought about it, he was in definitely in need of a distraction, and watching other people preform was definitely a relief.

Considering who returned to his life earlier that day.

_How that idiot survived and then thought he could walk back into my life like nothing happened… he really is an idiot with a death wish._

The latest selected pair, a set of younger girls singing a rather funny version of a twisted love song, exited the stage giggling and taking their cups from their friends waiting for them. As soon as they were off the stage, the Spotlight Selector started searching the room.

The first one landed on a man with short dark hair. He looked rather annoyed as he stared at his beer bottle. One of the drunks next to him pushed him towards the stage. The man didn't even fight, just put his bottle down and walked up to the stage, rather sober.

The second selector continued to search the bar until it landed on John.

Harry laughed, pushing at her brother as John rolled his eyes. Like the dark haired man, John didn't even fight as he got up. How bad could it be? After all, he would be preforming for drunks.

When John reached the microphones, the other man nodded to him as a piano started playing. Lyrics under the title _Singer 1_ appeared on the screen. The dark haired man started.

"At first I was afraid, I was petrified." The man sang, in a rather good tenor, his eyes glaring above the heads of the audience, as if he knew the song by heart. "Thought I couldn't live without you by my side. And then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong. And I grew strong, and learned how to get a long."

John grabbed his microphone as _singer 2_ lyrics appeared, something stirring inside of him, a furry that needed a vent. "And so you're back, from outer space. I just walked into see you here with that sad look upon your face. I should have changed that stupid lock. I should have made you leave your key if I knew for just one second," Something caught John's eye at the door of the bar. Another head of dark, wavy hair. "You'd be back to bother me."

"Oh now GO!" The other man was also getting into the song. It was obvious from his expression that he too was venting. "Walk out the door! Just turn around now, cus you're not welcome anymore," He shook a finger at the crowd, which was now full of smiling people, tapping to the beat. "You were the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye! You think I'd crumble. You think I'd lay down and die!"

The other man turned to John, grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him into a funny looking waltz. Maybe it was the alcohol, but John didn't even react. He just let the man do as he wished as he was lowered into a quick dip. The crowd was going wild. John was conscious of voices singing the song Survivor in the background.

After a few more moves, they looked back to the screens. _Singer 2_ flashed on it. Smirking, John took the mike and sang. "Thought I couldn't breathe without you; I'm inhalin'. Thought I couldn't see without your perfect vision. Thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin!" The dark hair at the door had moved, and in the flashing lights, John could make out two faces.

Sherlock.

And he was staring at John on the stage.

John's eyes narrowed at the "Consulting Detective," his tone suddenly becoming vindictive. "Thought that I would die without you," John tapped his heart. "But I'm living!"

The other singer picked up on the anger that seemed to bleed from John, a sneer growing on his face as he glared at a singular point in the crowd. "Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top! Thought it be over by now, but it won't stop! Thought that I would self-destruct, but I'm still here!" Like John before him, the man beat his chest with a fist. "Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here!"

Then the two of them began to sing together, the crowd clapping hard to the beat…save for two figures.

"I'm a Survivor! I'm not gonna give up! I'm not gonna stop! I'm gonna work harder!" They looked at each other, a smile of camaraderie crossing between them as they continued to sing into the microphones. "I'm a Survivor! I'm gonna Make it! I will survive and keep on Surviving!"

They repeated the refrain, pulling the microphones from the stands and circling each other and then faced the crowed as the bridge played, which _Singer 2_ was directed to sing.

"Oh no! Now I! I will survive!" John's eyes locked on Sherlock. "Oh! I will survive! As long as I know how to love, I know I'm still alive!" John marched up right to the edge of the stage and pointed at the detective. "I've got all my life to live, and I've got all my love to give. And I will survive. I will survive! Hey!"

Once again, they sang the refrain and as it came to a close, the reached their hands up in unison. "I will Survive!"

And the crowd went nuts.

John, breathing hard, turned to his singing partner and held out a hand as they walked down the stairs. "John Watson."

The other man smirked. "So you are Watson!" He shook the offered hand. "Sebastian Moran."

The name didn't register fully until a sets of faces appeared nearby.

Sherlock…and Moriarty.

Both watching them carefully.

"Sebby!" Moriarty called, his voice sounding slightly disapproving.

Moran's glare hardened as he looked at the other man.

"You really don't listen, do you?"

Sherlock didn't say anything, eyeing John carefully.

Moran slipped a small piece of paper to John and then pushed past Moriarty, who followed him like a lost puppy.

John turned to face Sherlock, crossing his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow, wondering if the detective was planning on standing there and stare.

"I didn't think for a moment that you wouldn't be able to move on," was all that Sherlock said. "Actually, I had hoped for it."

John blinked, not expecting this.

"What I didn't expect was that _I_ would need _you_."

That shocked John even more, his stance slaking. _Please…don't let this be a joke…_

"You really mean that?"

"Yes." Sherlock said, voice and eyes serious. "I…I've been lost without my blogger."

John almost broke at the look on Sherlock's face. Pained, lost and alone. Like he had been the day that John met him…but ten times more evident.

His eyes were begging. _Please…let me make it up to you…_

"You're an idiot, you know that." John said, his voice sounding fond.

Sherlock's storm colored eyes blinked in surprise.

"Risking your life, to prove you are clever."

A smile, tentative and hopeful, spread across Sherlock's face. "Dinner?"

A smile broke on John's face. "Starving. And you're buying."

And with that, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, his beloved blogger, walked out of the karaoke bar and off to more adventures, knowing that Moriarty still lurked in the shadows…but he would be taken care of another day.

For tonight, they would reestablish their friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Reviews are wonderful!**

**~Nephy**


End file.
